The Secret Admirers Mystery
by waterrain
Summary: Merlin has recieved flowers from a secret admirer. Arthur is determined to find out who is Merlin's secret admirer, but soon discovers there may be more than one admirer and so he enlists some of his Knights to help with the search.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Merlin. **

**The Secret Admirers Mystery**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prolog<strong>_

"Merlin." Arthur said causally and his arms were crossed.

"Yes, Your highness." Merlin commented calmly as he looked into Arthur's blue eyes.

"Why do you have flowers?" Arthur asked him.

"They are from a secret admirer." Merlin replied cheerfully, he held up the blue flowers, and grinned widely. "I have an admirer."

"Who would be crazy enough to admire you?" Arthur asked in a tone full of disbelief and he stared at those blue flowers. "Why do I not get flowers?"

"Here have a flower if it will make you feel better my King." Merlin said causally as he handed Arthur one of the blue flowers and ignored the irritated expression.

"Who is your admirer?"

"I do not know nor do I care to be honest. It is best for who it is to remain a mystery." Merlin informed him and he grinned widely at Arthur. "All I know is that I have an admirer."

"Shut up, Merlin."

Merlin cheerfully walked away, grinning widely, and he gleefully held his blue flowers up. Arthur crossed his arms and he really wanted to know who on earth would give Merlin flowers it was a mystery that he plans to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Merlin. I wonder if they will ever add Sir Kay to the Merlin Series (There is a Sir Kay in Arthurian Legend), but anyway there shall be a Sir Kay in my Merlin FanFic...**

**Arthur's Point Of View.**

**The Secret Admirers Mystery**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>It is annoying seeing Merlin holding flowers. This time they are scarlet in color instead of being blue and once again he is grinning widely as if saying 'I have a secret Admirer'. He was simply glowing and I find that to be very irritating.<p>

"Is there something wrong, King Arthur?" Sir Kay asked me.

"No, Sir Kay. Everything is just peachy." I replied sharply and my arms are crossed. Of course Merlin came over with those flowers, a wide grin on his lips, and head tilted.

"I believe I have more than one secret admirer." Merlin commented to me in such a cheerful voice. "I notice the handwriting is different. The first note was sloppy, but this note has really delicate and girlish handwriting. Of course it could be the same person expect this time the person was not drunk."

"Shut up and go do something." I stated firmly and thought for a moment. "On second thought spar with Sir Kay."

Merlin gave me a look that practically called me a Prat and it serves him right for bragging about having secret admirers.

",But I'm terrible with the sword." Merlin protested and I gave him a faint smirk.

"Practice makes perfect, Merlin." I informed him calmly. I noticed Sir Kay's face was red as a cherry and he was staring at Merlin. "Sir Kay, Make sure not to kill him."

"Of course, King Arthur." He said simply before walking towards Merlin. "I will not kill, Merlin."

"Wait, Merlin! What did that note say?" I called out, but Merlin ignored me and just held up the scarlet flowers like it is some kind of trophy.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Merlin. Reviews are my Fuel ^_^ Merlin's Point Of View.**

**The Secret Admirers Mystery**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>I have to spar with Kay and his face is red. He is upset about something, but I have no idea.<p>

"You look like a stick."

"What?" I asked him and he looked at me with a serious expression.

"You should eat more food for you look as if one hit will break you in half. You are useless in fighting. Why did King Arthur say for you to spar with me?"

My cheeks are burning, Kay was looking away from me, and I'm really getting annoyed with him. I eat plenty of food, but for some reason my body does not show that fact at all. Maybe it is due to the stress of keeping Arthur alive? Maybe it is due to my magic? I have no idea, but I'm tired of the comments on how I should eat more food.

"We could say that we sparred with one another." I suggested to him, but I can already tell that Kay will refuse.

"I do not want to lie."

"Let's spar without swords and armor." I commented calmly and for some reason Kay looked nervous. He was staring at me, the sword was dropped, and I begun to take off the armor I borrowed…

"What do you mean by sparring without swords and armor?" Kay asked me. I looked at him and he looked at me. It was a staring contest which I won.

"There will be no protection, but it will be easier to move around without that heavy armor or that blasted long sword." I informed him as I set my scarlet flowers down and glanced at Kay. "I have more brains than brawn and beauty."

I did a quick stretch and grinned at Kay.

"I'm ready now." I stated to him and he looked at me.

"Are you sure about not wearing armor?"

"Of course I'm sure for armor makes my movements slower than a snail." I informed Kay before quickly jumping on his back and covered his eyes. "And try to get me off your back."

He tried to throw me off, but my legs were tightly wrapped around his hips and my hands firmly covering his eyes.

"Never underestimate the other person." I stated before jumping off and Kay stared at me in shock. I noticed Arthur was watching, he looked in disbelief, and I simply grabbed my scarlet flowers.

"Merlin! I said sparring not jumping and clinging like a leech!" Arthur yelled out as he walked over and shook his head.

"You didn't mention that sparring required swords and armor." I informed him.

"Merlin, Put on the armor and grab a sword. I will show how to properly spar with someone since it has been so long that you have forgotten, Merlin." Arthur told me firmly and he looked irritated. "No jumping like a frog and clinging. You are such a girl, Merlin. Jumping and clinging like one."

"Well, Excuse me for being creative and it did work to keep Kay from possibly pounding me." I said dryly while putting the armor on and picked up the sword. "I'm just not into swords like you and your Knights."

"Shut up, Merlin." Arthur said to me and I forget how many times he has said 'Shut up, Merlin', but I really do not listen when he says that to me. I ignore and keep on talking after a moment of silence.

"I know that I have at least one admirer unlike some certain other people." I remarked causally and needless to say Arthur was not a very happy King. So I offered him a flower, but Arthur just looked at me as if I'm dumb and walked away shaking his head.

"Do you want a flower, Kay? I have an admirer and I'm willing to share my good luck." I commented cheerfully to the Knight, but he coughed before walking away from me and I'm thinking maybe Kay is coming down with a cold or something.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ What do you think of my FanFic?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Merlin. T****his chapter is in Arthur's Point Of View.**

**The Secret Admirers Mystery**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>I notice Merlin is carrying around a red rose and there are no thorns on it.<p>

"Hello, Sire."

"Shut up, Merlin."

"I think I have more than one secret admirer. Are you close to finding out who is giving me flowers?" Merlin asked calmly as he looked at me. I stared at him, he was grinning in such a cheeky manner, and I'm half tempted to have him in the stocks.

"Merlin, I have a Kingdom to rule and I have no time to figure out who is giving you flowers. It is a waste of time and effort. I'm not curious at all is in the person or persons that give you flowers." I stated to him and Merlin looked amused. "I mean it, Merlin. I do not care to find out about your admirers."

"That's too bad because I have figured out who gave me the red flowers. I have an idea on who gave me the blue flowers and I'm following a lead on who gave me this red rose." Merlin commented smugly and I felt annoyed with him. "Since you do not care, Sire. I shall go and discover who gave me this thornless rose."

"Wait, Merlin. I have some chores for you to do." I informed him and smirked to myself when Merlin groaned at me. It is nice being in charge, Merlin looked annoyed, and serves him right for being so smug about knowing something that I do not know. I do not like being kept in the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ I was a pretty stunned when I looked on my Legacy Story Stats and discovered 22 People put my fanfic "<strong>The Secret Admirers Mystery" as an Alert...<strong>**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Merlin. This is in Sir Kay's Point Of View.**

**The Secret Admirers Mystery**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>Merlin had called my handwriting delicate and girlish, but of course he did not know it was I that wrote that note. I felt a bit insulted by him saying it was delicate and girlish, but I couldn't say anything.<p>

How can I be attractived to a servant? Although he serves King Arthur, but still Merlin is a male servant. Well at least if anything occurs between us there will be no baby since we are both males.

Merlin is not good with handling a sword, but I have to silently admit he is creative and resourceful along with showing that at times a person does not need to have a sword. Merlin is better at polishing swords rather than handling one. Maybe with a bit more pratice and effort he will become slightly better at handling a sword.

I have no plans of telling the King or the other Knights about my attraction towards Merlin. After all it is none of their business and if anyone dares to ask "Sir Kay, Do you have a crush on anyone?". I shall reply to that person with a swift and hard punch in the stomach along with making a sharp comment, but if King Arthur asks me then I will lie by claiming to be asexual and not interested in anyone.

I have a villager to pick the finest scarlet flowers. It would not due for someone to see a Knight picking flowers and smiling like an idiot. Plus it would completely ruin my reputation if anyone saw me picking flowers like a love sick maiden.

The flower picking man has no tongue for some upset person cut it out for that villager had lied about something. I believe others would say that I forced a villager into picking flowers, but I did give the man two choices.

The villager picking the flowers is one unlucky bastard first having his tongue cut out by someone and then being forced to pick red flowers by a Knight, but I honestly do not feel guilty nor feel any remorse. The main reason that villager tried to grope me and I gave that man two choices. Basically a choice between death or doing my bidding for an unknown amount of time.

First choice was me killing him slowly and painfully inside of a dark cave without any witnesses. Second choice him picking red flowers and whatever else I want for an unknown amount of time. Obviously the villager decided to pick the second choice for he didn't want to die a horrible and painful death inside of a cave. Of course if the man ever decides to stop doing my bidding then I will make him wish that he were a dead man. I'm not a very nice person, but I really do not care.

I wonder what Merlin is doing right now? I have not seen him since he jumped on my back and covered my eyes with those hands that I wish had been in a different place inside of over my eyes. My cheeks feel a bit warm, I firmly pinched them, and silently scolded myself for it is not the time to be thinking about Merlin. The only safe place to think of him would be inside of my chamber.

"Sir Kay."

"Yes, King Arthur." I managed to say despite feeling slightly startled at King Arthur's sudden appearance before me.

"I have a mission for you and a couple of the other Knights." King Arthur said in a serious tone of voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ What do you think of Sir Kay? <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Merlin. ****This chapter is in Merlin's Point Of View.**

**The Secret Admirers Mystery**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>I think Kay was the one that gave me those scarlet flowers and note, but I'm not going to ask him for it would a bit awkward and he might become embarrassed which would cause him to react with a punch or acid words. I can handle sharp and acid words, but I really do not want to risk being punched by Kay and if I'm wrong it would be more than a punch.<p>

"Hi, Gwaine."

"Did you like the blue flowers?" He asked me.

"Yes and Arthur was upset about them which made the blue flowers even better." I replied calmly and Gwaine grinned widely at me. "He thinks anyone that gives me something is crazy. Arthur hates being kept in the dark about things."

Gwaine chuckled and I grinned at him.

"How do you think he would react if I told him one of his Knights gave me flowers?" I asked causally, Gwaine looked at me, and we started laughing for Arthur would be really annoyed if he found out. However we have no plans of ever telling Arthur about it. Gawine gave me a couple of blue flowers and I held them up.

"I shall be off now, Sir Gwaine." I commented cheekily and he laughed for a moment.

"Yes. My lady enjoy the flowers." Gwaine said to me and I snickered at him while shaking my head.

"I'm not a lady, Gwaine."

"Well I called one for calling me Sir."

"You do not call Kay a lady for calling you Sir Gwaine." I said calmly and Gwaine looked at me.

"You are special for you are my best friend, Merlin."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ I do not have enough time to post another chapter for I'm leaving very shortly and I will be out of town until Oct 23 2011 (More than likely I will be back home at night).<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Merlin. This is in Sir Gwaine's Point Of View. **

**The Secret Admirers Mystery**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>I did not bother to knock on Kay's door.<p>

"Hello, Kay." I said calmly as I went inside without permission and noticed his right hand was between his spread out legs. Kay's cheeks were crimson, his eyes were half-lidded, and after a moment he glared at him with such a fierce expression. I was a bit shocked that Kay actually pleasures himself for he almost always seem to be so tense and annoyed, but maybe it is because of me for I enjoy making him angry. It is like playing with fire and I love messing with fire.

"Get out, bitch." Kay's voice was not that threatening and sounded more like a moan to me. I grinned at him in amusement.

"Testy. Normal people are happy when they climax." I commented teasingly and a dagger nicked my arm. Kay does not throw pillows nor armor, but he tends to throw daggers and doesn't care that the other person sustains some injury. Of course he does not throw daggers or anything at Arthur…

"Get out! You smelly dull witted hair flipping annoying as hell jackass!"

"Your face is like an apple. Nothing to be ashamed about touching yourself, Kay. It's natural." I said cheerfully and noticed his legs are close together no longer parted. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"You vulgar jackass. I hate you, Gwaine."

"You seem to be out of breath, Sir Kay." I informed him and he glared at me.

"Go shove a rusty sword into your big mouth and get out of my chambers."

"You ought to put your mouth to better use Sir Kay. I can think of how to put that mouth to use.." I said in a flirty tone and he is the only male that I use that tone with mainly because it is very fun, but it is a bit suicidal to rile him up too much. Kay wrapped the sheet firmly around his hips, eyes narrowed at me, and picked up two daggers that are rather sparkly.

I didn't make a comment about his daggers for I know for a fact that once upon a time there was a man that called Kay's daggers "Very Girly"..Said man's manhood was dismembered and Kay ruthlessly force fed him it...Of course said man was an enemy of Camelot, but still...That was pretty harsh cutting it off and making the man eat his own manhood completely raw. I threw up a couple of times and Kay had smirked at me. Kay can be pretty ruthless, cruel, sadist, and so on when someone really pisses him off.

Needless to say I have not ever insulted or call Kay's daggers very girly.

"Gwaine, If you mention my mouth again then I will cut your tongue out." Kay told me in a deadly voice as he looked at me and pointed his sparkly daggers at me. "One of these days I shall silence you forever."

"Touchy."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing at all."

"Any messages from the King?"

"No. I only came because I was feeling a bit bored."

"Then get out before I stab you several for wasting my precious time and disturbing me." Kay's voice was chilling and I decided to take my leave, but of course I decided to make a comment about him. On how he could have his legs spread and how others would pay him gold. Alas, His thrown dagger gave me a bit of a haircut. How was I to know he would open his door and toss it at me?

"Hey, Merlin." I said cheerfully.

"What happened to your hair?" Merlin asked me slowly and I gave him a wide grin.

"Kay for I teased him a bit too much." I replied calmly and he looked at me.

"He threw a dagger at you again. You really should stop riling him up for he might actually kill you one of these days."

",But alas it is too much fun and his face turns such a deep shade of red." I stated causally and decided to feel my hair. Kay really did get to my hair, I frowned slightly to myself, and ran my hand through my hair. "Tomorrow I'll feel him up a bit for causing some damage to my hair. The lady's love my hair, but now it is damaged goods because of Kay."

"You are so crazy, Gwaine." Merlin informed me and we shared a low chuckle.

"Arthur gave me a mission and it is to find out who is giving you flowers." I told Merlin and we started laughing for Arthur has no idea at all. I wonder when Arthur will find out? Of course I don't think he would be too happy if he found out, but oh well..

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ What do you think of Sir Kay? What do you think of Sir Gwaine?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Merlin. This is in Merlin's Point Of View. **

**The Secret Admirers Mystery**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>I noticed Arthur looked annoyed, arms crossed, and a wide grin made its way across my lips at the sight.<p>

"How are you doing, Sire?" I asked cheerfully and he gave me a look.

"Shut up, Merlin." Arthur snapped at me.

"Yes, Sire." I commented calmly while holding up my blue flowers.

"Be quiet." Arthur said in a low and annoyed tone of voice.

"Of course, Sire. I will be quiter than an animal that you manage to kill when hunting." I said and turns out that I pushed my luck for Arthur decided to give me a lot of chores.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ <strong>


End file.
